Talk:WataMote Chapter 164/@comment-3434177-20190907002033/@comment-3434177-20190912005542
“Watamote is both their central work and an outlier. Most of their series are sophisticated, high level gag mangas with good character design, sidewinding wit, etc., comparable to Watamote in the first chapters” That was a thing which I noticed as long as I was reading the other NT's manga, by comparison, Watamote feels quite atypical in its formule, even when this has used for its chapters recycled references and gags from those other mangas. “The difference is that potential rich drama was built into Watamote to begin with, because despite her wretchedness there was always way more to Tomoko than met the eye.” And that is something so many 'nostalfags' don't want to see, if you have ever read comments in 4chan, they complaints over and over about how humor in series isn't based in Tomoko's cringing herself over and over. “On the other hand, the "fake literary girl" series was a viciously witty four-panel single-gag series in which the girl really did have an IQ of 3.” I know about that, by making comparison of Tomoko's and female protagonist of 'fake literature girl', Tomoko is academically smarter. “It was a great series, but it had limited scope. Then there was the ended "Number Girl", a brilliant single-gag series with an ensemble single character.” It seems a current problem in Nico Tanigawa's mangas it's the fact those series sooner or later end up stagnated in a one-joke trope, being Watamote the only one which has gotten to overcome this issue, though Choku! did it a little near to end of series. “Watamote is not a single-gag manga. It has become an expansive but highly detailed comedic drama with an astonishing range of individual and grouped characters and character designs, intricate and subtle dialogue, differently textured comedy from sweet to brutal, sustained meditations on friendship and social interaction, and a complex web or hopes, fears, and expectations.” I have not read enough Slice of Life manga, so I don't know how well those manage those aspects you mentioned above. And yes, that is one of strongest aspects of Watamote, an endearing cast of whom you want to know about their personality, relationships, development and background. Honestly, I feel authors are wasting a big argumentative chance, by same way than Bookwalker chapter where they introduced Nemo's past, they should do same thing with other characters of cast. “If Tomoko had kept going down Suicide Road the way she was until she met Megumi, the series would have resembled the other ones, albeit in a more savage way, and it would be long gone. Instead, it developed into a strange comedic and dramatic classic, and it endures.” It's a shame we will never get to see that second season that series deserves so much, seriously, I would like to see how it would be the opening and ending themes for every arc. I really appreciate your comment, that was the kind of opinions which I wanted to know about, as show of my gratitude, I pass to you the top list of other NT's mangas made with basis in my perceptions, regardless whether or not you are interested in it.